


Wow, I can get sexual too

by Angelziall



Category: One Direction, Ziall - Fandom
Genre: M/M, zayn working at a pizzeria bc that's kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelziall/pseuds/Angelziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, who has a small crush on this guy, works at a pizzeria and one night he delivers pizza to Niall. It is maybe Niall that Zayn has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow, I can get sexual too

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Wow, I can get sexual too by Say Anything.

Wow, I can get sexual too Title is from the song Wow, I can get sexual too by Say Anything Zayn sighed as the telephone rang again.

He was working at a pizzeria so of course the telephone rang; it was just that he was tired, and it was over midnight and all he wanted was weekend and a nice bed to share with no one but himself.

Maybe he'd even have a wank before he went to bed.

He could hear the owner of the pizzeria, who has a middle aged Italian named Mario, talking on the phone, which properly meant that Zayn had about ten more minutes, before he had to jump on his motorcycle and deliver some shitty pizza.

Zayn had brought his motorcycle when he turned 18 a year ago, and usually whenever he arrived to whatever party he was supposed to deliver pizza to, people would tell him that he was turned up the wrong place, but Zayn would just shrug and point to the pizza.

Once, a guy who was smaller than Zayn, had told him to fuck off “because this isn’t a party for weird punks like you!” the guy had slurred (maybe Zayn shouldn’t have worn a short sleeved shirt but yeah that’s how it can go). Zayn had laughed, and had went inside to get money for the pizza.

“Zayn!” Mario yelled from the kitchen.

Zayn sighed once again and pulled himself up from the chair he was sitting on. On the counter, there stood three pizzas with an address on top.

“You can go home afterwards. I’ll close.” Mario smiled lightly. He had properly seen how Zayn almost had falled asleep in that shitty wood chair, that always gave him neck pains.

Zayn nodded and smiled thankfully back as he took the pizzas and walked out of the front door. He decided to walk to the address because it was not more than a five minute walk, and he needed a cigarette too. But when he knocked on the door at the apartment and took a look at the mailbox, he swore he could feel his heart beat in his ears.

On the mailbox in cursive sleek letters, the name Niall Horan was craved into it.

Zayn’s eyes widened by the sight and when the door opened he couldn’t breath.

In front of him stood Niall Horan.

Niall Horan that had amazing blue eyes framed by black glasses. Niall Horan that had brown hair normally but had recently dyed the ends of his hair blond. Niall Horan that original came from Ireland, so he had the sickest accent ever. Niall Horan that Zayn Malik maybe had looked at whenever he walked into class, or when he entered the library that Zayn liked to study at. Niall Horan that Zayn maybe (just maybe) once had followed to Starbucks just to know his order. But absolutely none of that was what Zayn thought about in that second. 

All Zayn could think was “Wow he was really blue eyes! Look at his nose; is it alright to be in love with someone’s nose? How can someone’s lips be so pink, I wonder how they feel against mine? Oh wait he’s talking! What did he say? You don’t want to seem stupid, just ask him what he said, it’s not that hard Zayn. Get a grip man!”

And Zayn said “I’m sorry mate, did you say something?” and Zayn felt like that he had just freaking friend zoned him.

But Niall laughed, and answered him “It’s alright man, it’s late. I just asked how much it’s gonna be?” Zayn almost answered “A date with me.” But he couldn’t do that because Zayn wasn’t one of those types who could do that. He was way too awkward, so he just muttered how much it would be.

Niall nodded and handed him some money from his back pocket, and oh my god their hands touched.

“Wait aren’t we in literature class together?” Niall asked as Zayn was about to walk away. Zayn stopped abruptly and turned half around.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure we are.” Zayn smiled a little at him.

“Well, do you wanna have a bite with me? Or not just me, but my other two friends are in there too, and I feel a little bit like I’m third wheeling, and wow this is really awkward, I’m sorry but do you wanna join?” Niall asked and he had gotten red cheeks from talking so much. Zayn couldn’t help but smile.

“Sure. I’m Zayn.” He said and Niall answered with “Niall.” And gave him space to walk inside of his apartment.


End file.
